Blue Bloods: Dark Angels and White Demons
by LOLipopluvvah143
Summary: Schuyler may have gone together with Jack and are safe with the European Coven, but their journey isn't over yet... My kind of perspective after the fourth installment: The Van Alen Legacy... R&R :3
1. Chapter 1: A pact

**HEY!**

**HEY!**

**HEY!**

**HEY EVERYBODY! **

**This is my first story about the Blue Bloods novel; I hope you will like it! This story is based after the fourth installment: The Van Alen legacy. So, in short . . . this is my version of 'Misguided Angel' even though I haven't even read it :P! Anyways, have fun reading! **

**Disclaimer:**

**LOLipopluvvah143: Awww come on! What can I own?**

**Random hobo: How about me?**

**LOLipopluvvah143: Do I even know you? And NO!**

**Random hobo: Of course you know me! I'm that guy at your window at night…**

**LOLipopluvvah143: *Shivers* You mean, you're my stalker? **

**Random hobo: Yep**

**Lolipopluvvah143: As much as this flatters me, but Oh God! Police!**

**Random hobo: *turns to something else* They'll never catch me!**

**LOLipopluvvah143: Oh My God! You're a Silver Blood! *throws holy water***

**Random hobo/Silver Blood: *laughs* That won't work on me!- Oh *gets pierced by a sword and falls***

**LOLipopluvvah143: *holds the sword* Where did this come from? Oh well! *throws sword away* I don't own the novel Blue Bloods and certainly won't ever try to . . . *shivers at the thought of that silver blood***

**Here's the freakin' story!**_Flashback: The Van Alen Legacy~_

* * *

_"You know, I was always a friend to Lawrence and Cordelia. It was Charles I could never stand," the countess sighed. "I know he had to punish my brother, but I thought the punishment was unnecessarily draconian. Surely there must have been a way to live in peace together without resorting to such stringent measures. Well. There's not much we can do about that now, is there?" _

"_Your brother, Your Grace?" Jack asked._

"_Why, Valerius, have you forgotten me so soon?" The countess smiled, looking suddenly coy and flirtatious. "Oh, how much we three sisters fought over you when you came of age! Handsome Valerius! But of course Agrippina won you, as always. Well, perhaps not anymore." She winked and looked at Schuyler. "You're a lucky girl, my dear."_

"_I'm sorry?" Jack asked._

"_Back in Rome, you knew me as Drusilla," the countess told them as she got up from her chair. "Come children. I believe lunch is being served. And my chef makes an excellent tomato salad. You will join me won't you?"_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Of course" Jack replied holding Schuyler's hand. "We will be delighted."

She clasped her hands with delight and led them the way to the dining room. The places was exquisite, as expected of a countess; the table was long that could fill at least thirty or more guests, and there was a huge chandelier , made of pure gold and filled with hanging diamonds. The sight was breath taking! Isabelle sat in the end of the table like a queen, while Jack and Schuyler sat together at the side.

"_Pierre," _the countess called; there came a large man in his forties with a blank expression on his face; unlike the usual chef's outfit, he wore a black one. _"faites à mes invités votre salade délicieuse, si'l vous plait" _make my guests your delicious salad, please.

He just nodded and left to the kitchen.

"So" Isabelle smiled. "You two are finishing Lawrence's work, the Van Alen Legacy?"

Jack and Schuyler nodded.

The countess looked at Schuyler. "And how positive are you in accomplishing this?"

Schuyler, herself, wasn't sure about this and was taken aback, but before she could open her mouth, Jack answered for her.

"We are very sure" he gave a reassuring grin for both of the girls but mostly to Schuyler.

Isabelle nodded seriously and stared at Jack. "And you know, Abbadon, the consequences of breaking the bond."

He sighed. "I know my sister, she will do anything in her power to find and kill me, but I wouldn't give it much thought though; there are more important things at hand"

Jack felt Schuyler tense up.

_Don't worry, _Jack sent via glom.

_But what if she does find us? _

Jack didn't reply; instead he rubbed her hands with his thumb making a circling motion.

_Jack . . . _Schuyler was persistent.

But before she could press further, the chef came with the meal.

"_Voici votre ordre, ont un bon appétit" _Here is your order, have a good appetite.

"_Merci Pierre," _the countess waved him out,_ "vous peut partir maintenant" _Thank you Pierre, you may leave now.

He did as she ordered and was gone seconds later.

She sighed. "My dear Valerius just know that if Azrael finds you, you know I cannot stop the mayhem that will unfold."

He understood and grimaced. "I know, but do not feel pity for me, I made this decision and so I know the consequences that I've left behind once I abandoned my twin"

Isabelle nodded her head. "I'm glad you are aware"

Everyone became quiet and consumed the food on their plate. Schuyler felt very worried and guilty that it was all her fault. She didn't share her anxious emotion on the outside but she was shuddering time to time at the thought of Mimi finding them and Jack being hurt.

_I'm telling you, nothing will happen, Love. _Jack said, using the glom once again.

Schuyler was bewildered that Jack had read her mind even though she just closed her mind to the glom; she must have lacked focus.

_No one is sure of that yet, Jack. _

_Schuyler, you need to trust me. _

She sighed as she finished the tomato salad as did the countess and Jack.

"So, I think both of you wants to settle in already . . . I will let the maids escort the both of you to your rooms while I will have a meeting with the coven . . ."

"Thank you so much, Your Grace" Schuyler said.

"It's no problem . . ." she smiled then called. "Francesca!"

A short young woman came with short black hair and bowed her head. _"Oui maîtresse?" _Yes Mistress?

"_Je veux que vous prenniez ces deux à la suite d'invité" _I want you to take these two to the guest suite.

"_Naturellement votre Grace" _Of course Your Grace.

Isabelle turned to the couple and smirked. "I will see both of you again during dinner but please behave yourselves while you are here . . . And you may go outside, since both of you need to fulfill the Van Alen Legacy, but you must inform someone in this household so I will be aware that you are not in deep trouble or anything"

"Yes Your Grace" Jack replied.

And in a second, she vanished.

"Follow me" Francesca said in English with a French accent, as she was walking up the stairs.

Jack and Schuyler followed, their hands intertwined. The halls were huge and very long. Finally, they made it to their room; as the maid opened the door, both Jack and Schuyler was amazed at the beauty of their suite.

"I will just be here in the villa if you need me, so don't hesitate to call" Francesca said.

"Okay" Schuyler replied. The maid shut the door for them as the two seemed to study the surroundings.

The room was painted sky blue which gave a calming feel and the floor was carpeted white; there was small chandelier just like the one in the dining room. There was also a flat screen TV facing their king sized bed, which made Schuyler blush a bit, and there was a balcony which had the view of the sun beaming down brightly. The bathroom was big and the shower was covered by just glass, making it see-through. This room was a honey moon kind of room and both Jack and Schuyler realized that.

"So . . ." Jack said breaking the silence and sat on the huge bed.

"So . . ." she repeated while sitting on his lap. Jack placed his arm around her and Schuyler felt good.

"I will do my best to end this war and we can finally be happy" he whispered in her ears.

She stifled a moan. "Even though this feud between Blue Bloods and Silver Bloods end, there is still the issue of you bond-"

"Oh screw that bond; we've been talking about this again and again, everything will be fine and this shouldn't be your problem . . ." he kissed her neck.

"But it is, it's my fault remember?" she turned her head to Jack, green and blue eyes melting.

"No, it's not and we should stop talking about this small problem" he said angrily.

She sighed. "Fine, but that doesn't mean we will forget about it"

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, she willingly kissed back and felt so good. Jack bit her lip asking his tongue for entrance and she let him in; their tongues fought for dominance and he started unbuttoning her blouse while Schuyler did the same with the polo. They kissed again feeling so much passion as if there was nothing bad is happening.

"Jack" Schuyler finally moaned as he kissed her everywhere now.

"I love you so much Schuyler" he said.

"As I love you" she replied and both rolled themselves to the bed.

An hour later, clothes were scattered everywhere and the couple were panting heavily. They felt very satisfied at making love again; it's been a while.

"Jack, my Love" Schuyler said once again and he cuddled her in his arms.

"Schuyler, you don't know how much I want you when you say that" he says huskily letting his hot breath linger in her ear.

She shivered with pleasure. "And you don't know how much that does to me"

He grabs the back of her head slowly and presses his lips to hers once again. This was more of a sweet kiss, still filled with love and affection. As their lips parted, Jack groaned.

"Shit!" he cursed.

"What?" Schuyler asked, alarmed.

He noticed her expression. "Relax, it's just that we're supposed to be finding Lawrence's files for information about the gate keepers and find them . . ."

She remembered and groaned as well. "Yeah, and here we are having sex instead"

"But I wouldn't regret it though" he winked.

Schuyler blushed. "Me too"

They got dressed once again and informed Francesca about their leaving. Both just hoped that they would be successful before it's too late.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for Chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Review and let me know how you feel whether it is either good or bad! And also I have a bonus chapter from Revelations, I saw this from the internet and wanted you all to read this too unless you read it already but that's okay!**

**See you next time!**

**Au revoir!**

**Xoxo,**

**LOLipopluvvah143**


	2. Bonus: A lie that concealed the truth

**_HEY EVERYONE! I DID promise a bonus chapter, didn't I? And so, here is what happened in Jack's mind during Revelations! I hope you guys liked it as I did!_**

**_Disclaimer: . . . Damn . . . I really CAN'T own this since whole chapter was written by Melissa de la Cruz :(( So yeah... I don't own Blue Bloods and this Chapter :((_**

* * *

**Jack's Story: the Lie That Concealed the Truth**

**It is my turn to wait. Funny that in all these months we have been meeting, it was always she who had waited for me. It was never my intention to make her wait, but my path to this place has been the more complicated one. **

**I flip through the pages of Anna Karenina. The book I had slipped under her door before she left. The book that I found in my locker this morning, returned to me. The light is good here—I can see all of downtown from the windows. The city is quiet and still outside. There are no cabs honking, no dogs barking, no ambulances wailing. Instead all is silenced. An eerie calm. **

**The door opens slowly. The moment I see her face, I know something is wrong. I expected it, and yet I am still wounded by it. She does not run into my arms as before, and her eyes are clouded and gray. She displays none of that happiness to see me that I took so much delight in for so long. Only a grim acceptance. **

"**I am sorry about your grandfather," I say. "Your loss is shared by all." When the news came—that Corcovado had broken, that Leviathan walks the earth once again—I did not react as many of us did, with shock and fear. Instead I felt the old blood in these veins stir with vengeance. We will avenge each of our lost brothers and sisters. **_**World-Breaker**_** is waiting. We will not despair or retreat. We will fight. And we will win. War has come to us once again, and this time we will vanquish our foes for eternity. I am almost looking forward to it. **

**At the mention of Lawrence, her eyes become bright. She nods curtly. "He died because of me." **

"**He died to protect you. It was his duty." **

**She stands so still at the doorway, as if she doesn't know what to do or what to say. And yet I already know. She will tell me that we must stop meeting because the coven will need me now, and that she will be saving me by taking herself away….But she could not be more wrong. Everything in my life depends on her being part of it. **

**When we first met, I was struck by her resemblance to her mother. But contrary to what many thought about my relationship with Gabrielle, we had a deep and affectionate friendship, nothing more. I loved her as an ally, and because she was our queen. I love her daughter in a completely different way. I love her because she has become something more to me. She has become my life. **

"**Come here," I say gently. "Sit down." **

**She shakes her head. "No. I…I can't stay." **

"**You want us to stop meeting." I have to say it because she will not. **

"**Yes." **

"**Because you think it is dangerous for me. Someone has told you something—my sister, perhaps." I cannot say Mimi's name in her presence, and vice versa. I cannot think of Mimi without thinking of the pain I am bringing her, and therefore choose the easier path: not to think of her at all. I am a coward. **

"**No." **

"**No?" **

**She walks over, closer to the fire, and addresses her words to the flames. "I can't meet you anymore, Jack, because I would be lying to myself for the reasons I'm here." **

"**And what is that reason?" **

"**That I love you." **

"**And that reason no longer exists is that it?" My voice is light, playful. She is not a natural flirt; she is so serious always, my love. It amuses me a little. Of course she loves me. She is doing this precisely because she loves me. **

"**Yes." **

"**Another of my sister's ideas, isn't this? 'Tell Jack you no longer love him. It is the only way to set him free.' As if I were a caged bird or a pet lion." I smile. She is so brave and full of courage, my darling. She will lose me to save me. She is ready to make that sacrifice, but I want her to know it is not necessary. I can fight for both of us, and I will. **

"**No." She looks at me, and her face is full of anguish. "No, that's not it." **

**It has been centuries since I have felt fear. I do not know fear. I do not have this weakness, and yet, something in her face, in her voice—frightens me. This is no girlish deception, no half-hearted attempt. I marvel at my fear, at the novelty of it. It is like ice in my throat. It is lodged there; I cannot breathe. I cannot swallow. **

**Before I can say anything, she speaks, and the bluntness of her words strikes me as nothing has struck me before. **

"**I don't love you anymore because I haven't been honest with myself. And I haven't been honest with you. I love someone else. I always have." **

**A cruel joke. I want to laugh but I don't. I want to crumple to the ground, but my pride will not let me. I have never heard these words before. I do not understand them. Someone else? There is someone else? This is a trick. Another deception. Another excuse my sister has planted….surely she cannot be…she is lying… **

**She is telling the truth. **

**Of all the vampires in the world, I should know. I do not need the blood trial to find out. I can sense it—the truth is written all over her face. Her sadness. She is sad for me. She feels sorry—**_**for me!**_** I find her pity more disturbing than her words. It is ghastly and unimaginable. **

**How did she have time for someone else? I know our meetings were too few and far apart. But it was necessary to keep her safe. If I had a choice, but I did not—we would have been together always. I lived for those moments we were together, those few times in my life that I actually felt alive. Centuries I have slumbered until we met. And I had a plan for us. I had a future in mind. I wanted to share it with her and was waiting for the right moment. But the best-laid plans of mice and men… **

**I am not too proud to ask. "Who?" **

"**Oliver." **

**Her familiar. I want to leave the room immediately so I can seek and destroy the mortal. He has no chance. She can see it. **

"**Please don't—don't harm him. I love him. I always have. I just didn't want to admit it." For the first time this evening she reaches over and touches me. She puts her small hand—so tiny, really—on top of mine. I flinch, as if her fingers were engulfed in flames. So this is pain. So this is wretchedness. So this is misery. I never knew. **

**I have nothing to say. I can feel it: the truth. The truth of her love for him, shines all over her face, and I can sense his presence on her very skin. Such is the way with the familiars—their blood brings us life—but they are not meant for us in this manner. It is…repulsive. **

"**Leave me." I am ashamed of the strangled cry that flies out before I can control myself. **

"**Jack…I…" She is standing by the doorway. I have hunted down the Croatan, I have endured the tortures of Hell, and yet I cannot find the strength to meet her eyes. I have to force myself to do so. **

**Her hand is on the door handle. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I lied to you all this time," she whispers. **

"**GO!" It is a roar from my throat. I cannot contain myself. I am transformed. I am Abbadon. Transformed into the demon I am. **

**I see the fright in her eyes, taste her fear, revel in it, and with brutal effort I catch myself before I get carried away. I am dangerous and flailing. It is I who needs to leave. I am gone before she can close the door. **

**From the street, I watch as she leaves the building. I need to go back. I want to destroy that place. I want to destroy every memory it brings. I want it obliterated from the landscape. **

**But when I return to the apartment, I am not alone. **

**********  
When Schuyler left the building that evening, she thought she would feel at peace. Instead she felt more conflicted than before. The lie she had just told Jack had worked because she had wrapped it around the truth of her love for Oliver. Because it was a lie. She still loved Jack. She loved him so much that seeing him sitting there alone, in the dark, waiting patiently for her, made her love him even more. **

**She almost hadn't gone through with it. She hadn't known what he would say, or if she would be strong enough to see it through. It hurt her so much, seeing him look at her that way. She had never seen him so lost or confused. **

**I take it back! She'd wanted so much to say. I take everything back. I love you. Let's go away. Just the two of us, together. **

**But she had had to do it. She had to let him go. Or give him a reason to let her go. It was the best choice for the two of them. **

**And it had worked. **

**She should feel relief—maybe even victorious. **

**So why did she feel so dead inside? **

**As if she had killed the best part of herself. **

**She walked slowly up to the avenue to catch a cab. She was moving back to Riverside Drive. She would not return to that townhouse on Fifth Avenue ever again. **

* * *

_**(I hated it but also loved it! GAH!) **_

**_Even though I didn't write it, please review and tell me how you felt when you read this! I'm sure Melissa de la Cruz would appreciate that :P! _**

**_BYEBYE EVERYBODY!_**

**_XOXO,_**

**_LOLipopluvvah143_**


End file.
